My Favorite Martian
by MewLuna
Summary: The boys are sick with a cold and Megan has to take care of them. SuperMartian fluff one-shot! R&R!


**My Favorite Martian: By Luna Mrow**

**Author's Note: **Takes place after the newest episode 'Schooled'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or its characters

**~X~X~X~**

A loud sneeze erupted throughout the entire Justice cave. Megan aka Miss Martian jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, but immediately relaxed. She still didn't know why she was excited by the sneezes, because almost every other minute she heard them. "Bless you, Robin!" she called down the hallway. From the few television shows she watched, saying bless you after a sneeze was polite on earth.

"Thanks Megan!" Robin replied, his voice slightly nasally. The boy wonder groaned, blowing his nose with a scratchy piece of toilet paper (Wally used all the nice soft tissues) and discarding the rag across the room. His paper rag missed the trashcan, however it was already over filled in the first place. "Dude, this is totally your fault," Robin hissed to his fellow teammate.

Wally, aka Kid Flash, rolled his eyes. "Oh, and how exactly is this my fault?"

"You're always running all over the place, you probably picked up a cold from somewhere!" Robin accused.

"Please stop arguing. It will not help our situation," the calm and collected Kaldur, aka Aqualad scolded lightly. "We're all feeling under the weather."

"Megan isn't," Wally objected. "She doesn't have this stupid cold."

"She's from Mars dude, she's not prone to human sickness," Robin pointed out.

From the corner of the living room, a very grumpy and upset Conner Kent groaned. "Enough talking!" he yelled, "You two are making my head feel worse!"

"You might feel congested in your head," Kaldur observed, "You should go to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do," Superboy growled. This was the first time the clone felt ill. And he wanted to punch things even harder if he didn't feel like someone stuffed mush in his head. He was stubbornly cuddled up in a chair in the far corner of the living room, wrapped in a red blanket.

Flying swiftly into the living room, Megan landed silently on her feet, and put her hands on her hips when she saw the four boys. They all had red noses from the Kleenex and toilet paper, and Robin and Wally had Styrofoam cups when they hacked up and spit mucus in. "Alright boys," she said, and almost giggled from saying that, "according to an internet source called Google, and episodes of cable television, you will all feel better if I take care of you."

Wally, being the hormonal fifteen year old boy he was, grinned slyly. "You take care of me, I'll take care of you beautiful," he tried to say smoothly. Except, he sneezed, and a huge green booger clung to the end of his nose.

"Smooth," Robin snickered.

"That's sweet of you, Megan, but I think we all need to rest. This isn't the first time we've gotten colds," Kaldur smiled.

She smiled back. "True, however I think I can help. How about I make you four hot tea? Or perhaps chicken noodle soup?"

"I could go for some ice cream," Robin said.

"Silly Robin, ice cream isn't healthy. I'll serve you all hot tea!" Megan laughed, flying into the kitchen before any further objections.

It was Wally's turn to snicker. "_Silly Robin."_

"Shut up," the boy wonder mumbled.

"I'm going in my room. I don't want to be bothered," Conner said sternly, getting up and walking off.

"What's his hang up?" Robin asked, when he was sure Superboy couldn't hear him (he was wrong of course, but Conner was too tired to yell at him).

"Not only did our mission last night take a toll on him, but he's upset he can't go into immediate training with Black Canary. Of all of us, I think Superboy needs to sleep," Kaldur answered.

"Psh, yeah, beauty sleep," Wally commented.

~X~X~X~

In the kitchen, Megan heard the conversation between Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash. She sighed, because she wasn't with Superboy during the last mission. Since she met him, she couldn't help but want to be near him, or at least, make sure he wasn't in harm's way. From what she could hear of Wally earlier, Superboy was beaten pretty badly. This only worried her. After putting the fire under the tea kettle, Megan flew over to Conner's room, knocking on the door three times. A moment of silence passes.

"Go away," Conner then says.

"Conner, it's Megan," she said from outside the door. "May I please come in."

She heard him sigh. "Fine."

Megan opened the door, and found Conner on his bed, still wrapped like a caterpillar in a cocoon of blankets. "How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be fine."

"Would you like some more tissues?"

"No."

"Hot tea?"

"No."

"Chicken soup?"

"I just want to be alone," he said, almost coldly. His voice was stern.

Megan sighed. "Alright then." She closed his door and left the room, flying to the kitchen where the water had just boiled. Putting three cups on a tray, she walked it out to the living room. "Here you are boys," she said cheerfully. However, he cheerfulness was an act, because her worry for Conner had just doubled.

"Cool, thanks Megan!" Wally exclaimed.

"Careful, it's-"

"HOT!" the speedster yelped.

"Idiot," Robin laughed, taking his cup and handing Kaldur his.

"Please, tell me when you would like something," Megan fake-smiled again. She flew into the kitchen once more.

Robin took a sip of tea. "Oh dear _god!_ This tea is horrible!" he hissed.

"Now Robin, Megan was sweet to make it," Kaldur scolded. He took a sip from his cup. The merman nearly choked. "What _is _this?" he asked.

"From the smell, it looks like Megan dumped medicine in with the tea," Wally said glumly.

Robin's mouth made an O. "She _tricked _us into drinking our medicine?" He laughed. "She's becoming more human every day."

~X~X~X~

A few hours passed, and although Megan tried to get the three boys to drink more tea, they refused politely, and instead she made them several servings of chicken noodle soup. But each time she'd pour the soup into the bowl, she'd look to Conner's room, and wonder why he didn't want her to take care of him. Was there something wrong with her? Did she do something? Or maybe she's not a very good caretaker.

The kitchen clock said 10:30 P.M. when Megan finally gathered enough courage to knock on Superboy's door again. She checked the living room; Kaldur, Robin and Wally were asleep. She bravely flew to Conner's room, and knocked three times as before. _Oh no, what if he was asleep as well and I just woke him up? _

However, the door opened, and behind it was Conner. His eyes looked tired, and his nose was red. He looked worse than before. "Megan," he said dryly, because he hadn't had water.

Her hand immediately went to his forehead. "Conner you have a fever," she told him, "it's really bad. Please let me help you? I don't want to see you sick."

Sincerity was all over her face. "Okay," he sighed. "Come in." He sat on his bed, and she flew next to him. She wondered why his room was dark, until he said, "The light makes it worse."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "Alright lay down on your bed and I'll be right back." He nodded, and laid on his bed as she said, and Megan went into his bathroom, finding a washcloth and rinsing it with cold water. She went back to him, sat beside him on his bed, placing the wet washcloth on his forehead. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"Good," he mumbled.

"Keep that on, it will help take your fever down."

"Thank you… Megan."

She smiled. "I'll always take care of you, Conner."

A silence. She didn't realize what she said until after she said it. Her heart started beating louder. Did she really just say that? It completely took Megan off guard when she saw Conner's lips twitch into a smile in the moonlight coming from his window. "I'd like to take care of you too," he said softly. He took the washcloth off his forehead and sat up, his eyes level with hers. "And I… apologize for… being… how I am sometimes."

"It's alright," she smiled. "I don't mind."

And then Conner leaned in, giving Megan a hard but quick thank you kiss. If it weren't for the hammers that were beating inside his head, he would've made it more passionate, but as he leaned back, he saw her glowing. He smirked, and laid back down on his bed, putting the washcloth back on his head. "Goodnight Megan."

She finally remembered how to breathe, let alone speak. "Goodnight Conner." She squeezed his hand slightly, then flew out of his room, her eyes wide with surprise and happiness.

~X~X~X~

"Achoo!"

"I don't get it, I thought Megan couldn't get sick on our planet," Wally said.

"She must have picked up germs from us somehow. I can only think of if she had contact with us, but Megan never touched us," Robin thought aloud.

Megan's eyes met Conner's and the two exchanged a slight smile. "It's alright, I'll make her tea," Conner then said.

**Author's Note:**

My first Supermartian fic! I hope y'all liked it! I just love my title, it's a spoof off of the movie My Favorite Martian with Christopher Lloyd, that dude from Back to the Future. Anyway, I'd like to know what you thought! Please review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
